


An Hour Ago

by ironmansassistant



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Teen Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been watching Stranger Things and one of the scenes between Jonathan and Nancy just seemed very Sam to me, so I whipped this up...</p><p>Teen Sam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour Ago

You stood in the bathroom, t-shirt hanging loosely off your shoulders and playing with the hem of your shorts. You’d washed all the blood off of you, none of it had been yours. You had to shampoo your hair about fifteen times to even start feeling clean, but it still wasn’t enough. The storm outside was growing as the wind smashed against the window, making you jump. You clutched your hands to your chest, hating just how empty the house was.  
You quickly stepped into the hallway and practically ran the few short feet to your room. Despite the empty house you closed and locked the door behind you, knowing your parents would be home late tonight.  
“Feel better?” a voice asked. You turned, finding Sam rolling out a flowery sleeping bag onto your bedroom floor. He looked too tall for your room, too muscular to have such soft hair and pretty eyes. It was hard to believe he’d just saved you from...something. Suffering the same fate as a family of deer--being eaten alive.  
You nodded at him, finding it was the truth. The shower had made you feel a bit better, to get the blood and dirt and whatever else came from the creature off of you gave you a bit of comfort. But you couldn’t help and remember how flimsy your front door would be were that thing tackle it to the ground.  
“I found this in the closet, hope that’s okay,” Sam said, gesturing to the bag. You nodded, moving to sit on your bed.  
You waited in silence on your bed, pulling your hair through your hands. You wanted to just go to sleep and get today out of your memory, wipe it clean and start over. Tomorrow you wanted to wake up and pretend like you hadn’t just learned that monsters existed, or that they like to eat baby deer, or that they liked to eat humans too.  
That one had tried to eat you.  
You looked to Sam, standing at the end of your bed with such a worrying gaze. It wasn’t at all like what a normal fifteen year old had. It was too concerned, too aware of what you were thinking. You gulped and moved back to your pillows. “G’night Sam.”  
Sam quickly nodded and fell to the floor. “Goodnight Y/N.”  
You pressed your head against your pillows and looked at your lamp. “Is it okay if I leave the light on?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
You shuffled under the covers, scrunching your pillow closer to your face. Your heart wouldn’t calm down even though an hour had gone by. You almost had to laugh at that, only an hour and you were just tucking yourself into bed. Only an hour after you nearly died and the boy you, and the rest of the school, had been crushing on for a week showed up and saved you. An hour after you learned that monster were real, and Sam Winchester and his family hunter them. An hour after Sam’s father told him to get you the hell out of there and leave the rest of your friends for them to deal with.   
Your eyes squeezed shut. “Sam can you come up here?”  
“Wh-What?” he asked.  
“Can you just...come up here?”  
You heard shuffling and then a dip in the mattress. Sam lay beside you, his head on the pillow. You could feel the warmth coming from him, a polar opposite to the thing that had tackled you to the ground earlier.  
“It can’t get to you in here,” Sam told you. “I promise.”  
Your eyes stayed open, staring blankly at the wall in front of you. “We don’t know that.”  
“Yes, we do,” Sam argued. His hand reached out and pulled yours over, forcing you to roll over to face him. “My father, my family and me...we’ve hunted these before. It doesn’t come into towns, and it can’t get into houses.”  
You pursed your lips and gave him a small nod.   
“I promise you Y/N,” Sam said, “you’re safe here.”  
“You’re not leaving, right?” You knew there must be some part of him that wanted to go back out there and help the rest of the campers. Help his family.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Sam told you. He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll stay as long as you need me.”


End file.
